


by the candle light

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [48]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Trans John Deacon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: trans john and Brian's first time and Brian is being all care to make sure that john is enjoying it??? -ftm💕
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	by the candle light

It was a daunting task. Brian wanted to make it good, to make sure John didn’t feel uncomfortable or like he was being used. The first time was special and Brian went to great lengths to ensure that it was as good as they could get it. He had forced Roger and Freddie out of the flat for the night. Told them to find someplace else to stay for the night or they would be lucky to live to see the next day. Once that was taken care of, next came the lead up to it. They had discussed it before; what would make things good, what would not be good, but they hadn’t put their late-night talk into action yet. But Brian was ready, and if he was reading John right, so was he.

John had a late lecture that day. He would have dinner ready and they would eat before taking it to the bedroom. In the room, it would be lit with candles and old, white Christmas lights Brian had found the other day at a flea market. They would have all night. They could take their time, with no outside distractions.

-

When John walked into the flat, his jaw dropped. There was a soft light coming from the tall candles Brian had set out on the table, casting a warm glow on the walls. He dropped his bag next to the door as always and toed his shoes off, not taking his eyes off of the table, almost sure the plates of food would disappear if he looked away.

Then Brian emerged from the hallway with a nervous smile. John felt his heart skip a beat when he saw him. He had put this whole thing together and it probably cost him a week’s wages to pull it all together.

“You didn’t have to do all this,” John said softly, meeting the guitarist halfway across the room.

“Yes, I did. Only the best for you, love,” Brian whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When they pulled away, Brian pushed him towards the table, “Now eat before it gets even colder. Why were you late anyway?”

They talked all throughout dinner about how their days went and the assignments they had due and, of course, the band. Nothing too serious, just if they had written anything or whether or nor not they had enough time to practice with their busy student schedules before their next gig. Eventually, they ran out of things to say as they finished the shitty wine they had.

“You want to do the washing up or should we leave it?” John asked, resting his chin on his fist, smiling at his boyfriend. With a soft smile, Brian stood and took the two dishes to the sink. But instead of turning the faucet on, he came back and blew out the candles (which was incredibly sexy for absolutely no reason).

“Leave it.” Brian’s tone was soft but commanding and a low fire began in the bottom of John’s stomach. Then, the older man took his hand gently and helped him to his feet and pulled him close. His gaze heavy and John couldn’t help but feel excited. “I want this to be perfect,” Brian mumbled as he led them towards the bedroom.

“If it’s with you,” John whispered, stepping closer to Brian. “It’ll be perfect no matter what.” He pressed their lips together and squeezed the older man’s hand in reassurance as they made their way to the room.

It was lit up with at least 20 candles and the Christmas lights made everything seem whimsical. John felt a warm feeling flood his chest as he looked at Brian again. “I’m gonna tell Fred and Rog just how romantic you really are as soon as I can,” He teased, seeing the worried expression on his face break into a small laugh.

“It’s not too much?” Brian asked cautiously, settling his hands on John’s waist.

“No. Just perfect.” John soothed his worries and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Brian was about to duck down and kiss him but he stopped. “Is it- can we-” He took a breath to collect his thoughts and rested his forehead against John’s. “Is it okay if we go all the way tonight?”

A giggle found it’s way out of the bassist’s mouth and he nodded. “That’s more than okay, Brimi.”

They went slow. They traded soft kisses and touched each other where ever they could. They let their hands explore without a rush, getting used to the feeling of the other’s body. Soft sighs filled the room as they worked their way towards the end. John thought that Brian looked prettier than he had ever seen him before. The warm glow of the lights in his eyes and the soft candles around them made it feel like a different planet. Or maybe it was the way Brian was looking at him. They hadn’t said those three words yet but John sure felt it. The look in Brian’s eye was one of pure affection and love. It was raw and true and John wouldn’t trade it for the world. As they reached their climax, John couldn’t help it when the three words came spilling out of his lips.

They laid beside each other for a few moments, their hands intertwined between them. John was knackered and half asleep when Brian tugged at his arm. He turned his sleepy gaze on him and the wind was practically knocked out of his lungs when he met Brian’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
